


We Can Fix Each Other

by kylobsessed



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Love, Rey is sad, Rey needs to be saved, Sexy, fixing, kylo is lovable, kylo saves rey, kyloisneedy, relationship, rey saves kylo, thereforyou, we can fix each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylobsessed/pseuds/kylobsessed
Summary: "Why are you here, AGAIN? She said."I don’t know, you’re not doing this?""No of course not, why would I want to see you?"Harsh.  Angry Rey is more tormenting than ever, he thought."Well, it’s true, you’re a monster. Why does this keep happening?""Yes, yes I am. But I think you like that."What did he just say? I think you like that. The tone of his voice, so sensual and deep."Was that a threat?"





	1. I Think You Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the first chapter!! It's really cheesy, but with Kylo, what isn't? Leave feedback I'm trying to get tips and improve since I'm a new writer :)

Rey’s POV

Rey’s hand was outstretched, looking into those eyes of his. Damn, those deep eyes, she was lost for words as the force surrounded the air and bonded them together. His hands were soft and filled with a tension she hadn’t known him to have. He was hurt, he was broken, maybe she could fix him. He was rude, annoying, evil, and yet she was obsessed with every part of him. His space black hair, his jaw as sharp and his lightsaber. She wanted everything about him, but he would definitely not want her; she was just a girl who came from nothing. She would not make a move, she wouldn’t screw it up. Rey always had problems with being bold, she hid in the shadows; but him, well he was powerful and bold. She was tormented by this because she knew that if he did have such feelings for her, he would have already swept her off her feet, he was that kind of man. 

Kylo’s POV

What was he going to do? He was in love with his nemesis and couldn’t control it; his feelings were boiling up inside. Her hand was outstretched, reaching out through the force that somehow connected them, and he felt her. She was on the island that held Luke Skywalker, he could feel that, too. He couldn’t couldn’t see her surrounding and it was just her, that beautiful face she always toyed him with. Did she feel the same way? No, of course not because she was too good for him, she was a Jedi. He hated that, he could feel the evil in her, he wanted to turn her. But most importantly, he wanted to pin her against the wall and kiss her until she couldn’t live without him. He was normally so bold, always picking up women that crossed his path smirking. Why couldn’t he do that with Rey? Was she not that type of girl? The thought made him shiver. What was this woman doing to him?

 

Rey was in one of the stone huts on the island resting. She had had a long day chasing Skywalker around like a dog, just trying to get him to talk to her. He was stubborn and she couldn’t believe he was the all powerful Jedi, Luke Skywalker.  
Her head was on the stone bench, so uncomfortable, she thought. A strange feeling washed over her, a cold air started to surround her. A flash of a grey hallway crossed her mind and she jumped. She started to sit up, not knowing what was going on, and stared dead in front of her. Blocking the other side of the room, was Kylo Ren. He was doing it again, connecting their minds. How was he doing this?  
\- Why are you here, AGAIN? 

 

She said, surprised. 

 

\- I don’t know, you’re not doing this?

 

\- No of course not, why would I want to see you?

 

\- Harsh. 

 

Angry Rey is more tormenting than ever. He thought.

 

\- Well, it’s true, you’re a monster. Why does this keep happening?

 

\- Yes, yes I am. But I think you like that. 

 

What did he just say? 'I think you like that.' The tone of his voice, so sensual and deep. 

 

-Was that a threat? 

 

The words came out too fast and Kylo shook. Had he actually said that? Ben knew that he had made his mark, and he could only continue more. Get ready for jaw dropping and bold Solo. The thought came to his mind.

 

\- I said, I think you like that, honey. 

 

\- Never, Solo, and never call me that.

 

-I think you secretly love me, you sneaky Rey. 

He was really doing this.  
Rey was mad. How could he? She hated that he was right. Then, he disappeared and the bridge connecting their minds, was gone.  
They both didn’t sleep that night, lost in thought.


	2. A Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey feels him. She goes to him. She has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Rey knew she could change him, to bring him to the light. She knew she had to go to him, but she couldn’t stop thinking about what he said. Was he playing with her? Rey had no clue, but she wasn’t going to let her guard down. She started to get changed, if she was going to see Ben, she would toy with him too. Rey didn’t have many outfits men would consider appealing, but she had one that would work. She wore a black jedi training outfit, yes it was black, but it was for these occasions; sneaking into First Order territory, not seducing the Supreme Leader’s apprentice, of course. However, in this case, it worked for both occasions. It was leather, short, and curved around her body, perfectly. She started to go down the massive hill lined with green grass.   
She knew she had to go in one of the transport pods in the Falcon, it would take her directly into enemy territory, but she was also certain Kylo would be there. She arrived at the Falcon and entered the pod, typing in the destination and setting up the seat. Chewie was there before she could leave, and she said her goodbye. He let out a sorrowing growl and she smiled.

\- I will be alright, I promise! 

She encouraged, but she was frightened. She pressed the button that started the pod and it blasted into the sky. 

Kylo was in his chambers when he felt a force, it was her. Rey was on her way and she would be captured. Kylo knew he had to go to her, making sure that Snoke wouldn’t sense her presence, so he could have her all to himself. 

Rey knew she was getting closer and could feel Solo near. She was nervous to see him again. He wouldn’t kill me, right? She thought to herself. She arrived and a crowd of storm troopers and officers rushed to the pod, guns at the ready. Then, she saw him. He shewed them away quickly.   
She’s coming with me. You are all dismissed.   
They nodded an affirmative and went back to their business. Kylo felt shivers run down his spine, he was nervous, over a fucking woman, who was a Jedi. What had come to his life? She stepped off of the ship and looked directly into his eyes. He was shocked to see her in a leather dress. Was she even allowed to wear this? He walked closer to her.

\- Rey.

\- Solo.

His deep voice was so soothing, she was starting to become dizzy. Suddenly, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and clicked them open. She was frightened and angry, he betrayed her. How could he? What an asshole, tempting me with his seductive one liners and then pulling this shit? But then, he put his finger to his lips, affirming its not what it looks like. She was relieved and mad at the same time. Was this some type of joke?   
He guided her through the darkened corridor, and into his chambers. 

\- Sit down, anywhere. He beckoned, shutting the door.

\- Why are you like this? Rey said, promising herself not to let her guard down.

\- Doing what? 

-This! 

She yelled, looking down at the cuffs around her hands. 

\- Is this some sort of kink of yours? 

\- No, why do you want it to be?

Damn he was so hot. 

\- NO!! Why are you suddenly hitting on me?

\- Rey you’ve been driving me fucking crazy. Everything you’ve been doing, the way you talk to me, the way we are connected, this fucking outfit of yours! How am I supposed to be your enemy when you pull this shit?

\- I have not and this outfit is when I’m in disguise. 

She was obviously lying and he knew it. 

\- You know that’s not true. 

Shit, he was coming closer. She had no clue what to do. 

\- It’s okay Rey, you love me, just except it. 

He removed the cuffs on her so she could wrap her arms around him and kiss him, knowing her move. Instead, however, she walked out of the room. He was shocked. 

\- What the fuck? 

He went after her, yelling. People started to look around, he was causing a scene. 

-What are you guys looking at? 

He said angrily. He started to chase after Rey yelling for her to come back. He finally caught up with her and slammed her into the next room, which happened to be a lounge. It was empty except for him and Rey. 

\- Leave me alone! She screamed.

\- How dare you trick me like that Rey? 

He yelled back.

\- Fuck you. 

She said calmly.

\- No. Let me fuck you. 

He smiled.

She hated him. But she couldn’t help herself. He walked closer to her and he could feel her heart beating faster and faster, the closer he got.   
I know you want this, don’t lie to me. Solo’s deep voice rang through her ear, sending chills through places she didn't even know existed.


	3. I'm Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey just needs somebody to love her. Maybe Kylo can be that figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry guys there have been some comments about how I tag stuff. I have never been on this site and you guys tag things differently here. I will try and do my best!

Holy. Shit. Rey couldn’t believe what just happened. She had dreamt of this ever since laying eyes on him. Hearing the words that changed everything for her, as she was cuffed to the questionig restraint. "You know I can take whatever I want." She was scared of him, deathly afraid. But all she could think of when he said that was almost funny. 'Yes please, take whatever you want from me.' 

\- Really? 

She heard his voice in her ear. 

\- What?   
She replied. 

\- You know I can take whatever I want? You liked that? I thought that was a pretty clean move myself. 

Shit. He could read her mind, of course. 

\- Honestly, can I have any privacy?

\- You signed up for this. 

He started to kiss her neck playfully. She hated his little remarks and most of all, hated how they turned her on so fucking much. 

\- I need to go!

Rey almost panicked, she had left Skywalker without even telling him she was going to be gone. He probably didn’t care, but it was also an excuse to leave Solo at the perfect time, when he wanted her. She wanted to keep him guessing, always on his toes, never knowing what she was going to do. 

\- Please stay.   
He said cuddling up against her. 

\- No I left Skywalker without telling him. 

\- You probably shouldn’t tell me that, I’m still your enemy, and my duty IS to kill him. 

\- Well if you kill him, you can’t have me. Interesting deal isn’t it?

\- God you are so hot when you are mean to me. Please continue. 

\- No I really have to go. 

\- Okay, but I have to come with you to your ship, people may try to stop you.

\- Okay, fine. But no touching, this stays a secret. 

\- Fine! 

Solo led her to the door and it opened slowly. He guided her back to her ship, and he couldn’t keep her eyes off her. Did she have to leave? He was obsessed. He had to create a plan, he needed to rule the galaxy with her. She could have whatever she wanted, she was special to him, and he had her to himself.   
Rey couldn’t sleep. She wanted him, his touch. She hated the way he made her feel vulnerable, but she couldn’t help it. She was alone, on the island. She wanted to reach out so badly, to see him, to ask him to hold her. The cold cobblestone engulfed her body and tears fell to the ground. She was nothing and that was that. Did he even have actual feelings for her? Rey had no clue what she wanted, but she wanted to be held, and cared for. 

Kylo woke up sweating. He could sense her. Her sadness, and pain. It was more than he had ever felt before. She was clawing at him, and he had to be there. 

\- Prepare my ship!  
He screamed. 

\- It’s the middle of the night, sir.  
The commander said, a little to brave.

\- DO IT NOW!

\- Yes sir.   
The commander ran away, frightened for his life. That never gets old. Kylo let out a small laugh. He had to be there for her, to hold her. 

Rey's tears fell so fast, and so hard, a small pool began to gather around her, and filled the cracks in the stone. If only her heart was filled like the broken stone.   
Then, she felt a touch. It was him. 

\- Shhhh, I’m right here, right here.

She smiled and cried. He was no monster, he was there. Her tears grew weaker and she held the arm wrapped around her. He kissed the back of her head.

\- I’m here for you, whenever Rey, I promise to take care of you.

Rey could not speak, but he felt her love, and they fell asleep to the crashing of waves lapping the shore beneath them, using each other as a blanket of care. They would fix each other.


	4. Just Like Teens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance is fun, especially when you have to escape from a person you need to kill. Kylo will save that for another day, now, he has to run because he was making out with Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the format of my quotes! I didn't like the old format.

Rey dreamt of the world she had, one of yearning and hope. Hope that one day, she wouldn’t have to scavenge around Jakku in the depriving sand, only to get one-quarter portion. That was her life, yet she didn’t want to leave. She was lonely, more lonely than one could imagine, yet that was all she knew. The screams of her younger self as her parents flew away into the hazy sky. Tears that would scar her until tonight. Tonight, was the night she would be free from the pain and torture that was her life. He was there for her, Solo, he was a man with pain himself, and yet he chose to be there by her. She woke suddenly to his arms wrapped across her chest, his slow, deep breathing against her neck.   
Somehow, through his deep sleep, he sensed her awakening and opened his eyes. She was shaking, shivering, almost frightened. 

“It’s okay, Rey. What’s wrong?” His words were deep and covered in care for her. Nobody had ever asked her that one question. She didn’t know what to say if she could open up. She decided to close her barrier. The barrier that had haunted her for years and screamed in her ear to never show your weakness. But with Kylo, she trusted him and killed those treacherous thoughts. 

“It was a dream. My childhood, my parents leaving. I thought the haunting was over, but I guess not. I can’t get it away no matter how hard I try to block the feeling of what it feels like to be abandoned, to be left as nothing. You are here and I’m soothed of this pain, but when you leave and in my dreams, it awakes again.” She let everything pour out with one breath and then released as if she forgot she wasn’t breathing. 

“I know, it hurts, but pain makes us stronger. I mean, look at you. You are the strongest person I know. You have talent, power, you are daring and determined, brave and smart, you are incredible. Do you think that’s luck? I don’t know what it’s like to be abandoned, that’s for sure, but I know what it feels like to be tortured by your own soul. It clawed at me, but I know we can get through it, together, because, well because, I love you.”

His words calmed her, his deep voice was reassuring and strong. He loved her. She was loved, maybe that’s all she needed. 

“I love you too.” She smiled and turned around to face him. Still lying down, their faces were nose to nose and their lips touched. She grasped his back as his hands slowly gripped her hair. 

“I love you so much.” He said and smiled. 

“You already said that.” She laughed and he rolled his eyes and continued kissing her. He could be playful and cute when he wanted to. As they laughed they heard footsteps clicking against the stone. 

“Luke! Quick you need to get out of here!” She let out a whisper. It was almost funny how Kylo’s mission was to destroy him and now, he was running away like a teenager out too late at a secret girlfriend’s house. 

“Oh shit.” Kylo let out a whispered laugh as he snuck behind the hut and down to the ship hidden beneath a cave-like structure. Rey watched through the small window as he sped down. She had to cause a distraction as the ship took off. They really didn’t think this situation through. 

“Luke! I was just about to come looking for you! I have some really tough questions to go over with you.” She said, immediately regretting. 

“What? I thought we went over this, I’m not doing this Jedi thing.” He seemed annoyed and had a right to. 

“Okay, but please just answer a few questions!” She was overenthusiastic. 

“You seem different today is everything alright?” He was questioning.

“What??? No way! I’m just really excited to be so close to the all famous Luke Skywalker!” 

“Why didn’t you have that reaction when you first got here? Strange.” 

“Nope, I guess I slept well.” As she said this she heard the faint rumble of Kylo’s ship and hoped that Luke didn’t hear it. 

“Okay, well what are your questions.” He said in an agitated tone. Rey was so relieved knowing he hadn’t heard anything, but now she had to make up some random ass questions.


	5. Hux Likes to Laugh. A Lot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo have a chat.

Hux was in his chambers brooding like he always did. But the thought that reached his mind was that Ben had been gone that night. Ben was always with him, whether it was watching tv or gossiping about the other members on the ship. They had once been sworn enemies, but they came together, and now they were inseparable. They told each other everything, so when Ben came back silent, he was worried. Hux started for his door, seeing Ben walk to his chambers. He snuck out and headed towards the door that was now closing. He gave a knock, almost nervous. 

“Come in, Hux.” His voice was deep, but it seemed happy. Hux never really could tell. He stepped in to find Ben pacing his room like a mad man. 

Hux managed to let out, “Are you okay? Where were you last night?” 

Ben gave a look that Hux immediately read and ran to him. 

“Who is it??” He was excited about the drama. 

“I really can’t tell you I’m sorry. If I did, I would be in deep trouble. But she is incredible.” Ben started to smirk, obviously remembering their encounter. 

“You can, I promise this stays between us.” Hux started to laugh thinking about how they were acting like school children. 

“Rey. It’s fucking Rey.” Ben breathed out, he had been holding it in.

Hux gave out a gasp and smiled. He had remembered the way he always looked at her and when she was brought up he would always squirm. He had suspected it, but never actually believed it would happen. 

“Ben! I knew it, I knew it.” Hux smiled and gave Ben a punch on the side of the arm. He started to run around the room laughing and giggling like a little girl. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” ben started to laugh at how childish Hux was. He was always so uptight, but when they got to know each other, he found that Hux was such a child, not to mention a total gossip. Although he knew what they told each other, stayed between them. 

“I’m so excited Ben’s got a girlfriend!!” Hux was still dancing around the room. 

“She isn’t a girlfriend, we aren’t sixteen.” He laughed.

“Okay okay but please, what is she like? Why her? How is she in bed?” Hux was so pumped he wasn’t even breathing. 

“Calm down and I will. She is so incredible, Hux, I mean she… well, she… is beautiful, funny, smart, and stubborn. I had always felt something towards her, but getting to be there for her, for her to need me, is the best feeling in the galaxy. She seems so tough, and shit she is, but she is also delicate. I don’t want to spoil everything and tell you everything that happened, it was so beautiful, but I will tell you this: she is amazing in bed,” he started to laugh. “The way she looks at me, I can’t stand it. Damnit, Hux, I think I’m in love with her.” He looked back at Hux, he had been staring out the window. Hux had never even seen Ben like this. This happy and excited. He was always angry or showed no emotion at all. 

“That was a lot. Wow. Seeing this side of you is really fun.” Hux looked up at the massive Kylo Ren who was almost crying with joy over a girl. Anyone seeing this would either cry as well or burst out in roaring laughter. Thoughts, however, engulfed Hux, the dangers of this relationship. 

“What about Snoke? Can he sense these things? We still are the dark side here, and Rey is part of the resistance. You still need to kill Skywalker, and technically, her too.” 

“I know, I was thinking, maybe she could join us. I could convince her.” Ben became serious. 

“No, she wouldn’t she is the definition of good,” Hux responded. 

“You haven’t fucked her.” He laughed. 

“Very funny. Ha. Ha. But really, Ben, do you think she could turn?”

“I do. I sense the confusion in her, and I think she would follow me.”   
Suddenly, Hux got a signal from the control center requesting his attention. 

“Got to go, see you later.” He said

“Okay, bye.” Ben sat down on his red couch, the one he had been on with Rey.


	6. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey discovers an old heirloom in preparation for a date.

“I need to see you.” The voice rang through Rey’s ear. She was on the island training when she felt the familiar air when he was connecting himself to her. Chills ran down her spine each time when she heard that voice of his. 

“I know.” She looked over at him, holding her lightsaber closed by her side, and her hair blowing across her face.

“Don’t do that.” He looked directly into her eyes.  
Rey obviously knew what she was doing, playing with him, “Do what?” The words escaped her lips.

“Stop toying with me I can’t stand it,” his eyes trailed up and down her figure, “and stop wearing that shit around me, I also can’t stand that.”

“Wear this? I wear this every day, it’s what I wear to train. Why, is too tight for you to bear? Do you just want to sweep me off my feet in it? Because you can’t right now, I’m training.” Her words were sharp and made Kylo clench his fists. 

“Please keep going,” he was so overdramatic. 

She gave in, “Where can I see you?” Kylo smirked and tried to think about where they could meet. He was on Snoke’s ship and could sense if Rey was there, but on the island, Luke was there, and he hated Luke. 

“We need to go somewhere, just us, to another planet. I can take you anywhere, wherever you want to go.” It sounded like a date, and Rey wasn’t so sure. Where would they even go? 

“Okay, but I don’t know any planets that are to my liking,” she honestly just didn’t know many, “do you know any that happen to be deserted, I don’t like people much.” 

“Yeah, I do. Meet me on Naboo.” Kylo said this, knowing it was beautiful and so romantic. His grandfather’s love was once the queen, Padmé Amidala, and he could feel their connection each time the thought of the planet occurred to him. It was far, but it was worth it, and he thought Rey would love the waterfalls and open fields. He suddenly laughed, seeing himself, a romantic, this so wasn’t like him. Rey saw him smile to himself, which was so rare and decided to ask, but he faded out before she could. 

She had heard of the planet, Naboo, before, but never knew much about it. She remembered Jakku, and how she had never imagined this being her life, in love and flying across the galaxy. She needed a dress, it was a date after all, but she had none. All she had was that black suit, but that was too dark. This was so embarrassing, she didn’t even have a fucking dress. She sat down in anger and put her hands to her face.  
She lied down, trying to think. Rey suddenly heard the voice of a young woman in her ear. She was laughing and speaking to another person who she couldn’t make out. A force whispered in her ear and she followed it, curious about this new awakening. It led her out the door and into the open hills and jagged rocks of the island. The laughing was growing louder and she could hear a man’s voice join the air, he was young and was laughing as well. They started to speak and she started to make out their conversation. 

“Are you making fun of me?” The woman said, laughing. 

“No, I’d be much too scared to tease a senator.” The man replied and laughed as well. 

A senator? Who were these people? She started to see flashes of scenery; a waterfall, green grass whistling in the cool breeze, it was a beautiful picture. It flashed to a different scene, a balcony, with the people before. The woman was in a gown and the man was in what looked like to be Jedi robes. 

“Jedi don’t have nightmares,” the voice was soothing and Rey wanted to know who this Jedi was.

She was so focused on the scene that she didn’t realize she had tripped on a box. She fell straight to the ground and saw the box next to her. The whispers were deafening now as if the box was trying to rip itself open. It was calling her and she remembered how Luke’s lightsaber had done the same. She was frightened but was so intrigued to see what it was. She opened it and crawled back from it, expecting something to jump out at her. Instead, she saw a piece of cloth. It was light yellow, purple, and pink. It seemed to glow with beauty. It was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen, and it was calling her. What was it? She lifted it from the box and discovered that it wasn't just cloth, it was a dress. With a silver neck lining and arm cuffs. The sunlight of the island hit the yellow and it beamed through the air as if it was the sun itself. 

“What are you doing here?” Luke’s voice was loud and she jumped. 

“I don’t know, I heard whispers, calling me. What is this?” She couldn’t calm her curiosity, even though she knew she was in trouble. 

“It was my grandmother’s. A dress she wore with my grandfather, Anakin Skywalker.” The words shocked her.

“The Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader? This was his lover’s dress?” 

“Yes. Now, go away. You shouldn’t be here.” Rey heard this and didn’t realize she was in a temple. 

“Oh right. Sorry.” Rey needed that dress. 

“It’s fine.” Luke headed back to his hut. She starting to head back, in the opposite direction but stopped as she saw he was gone.  
She ran back quietly and, knowing she shouldn’t, took the dress.  
When the dress touched her skin, she felt the passion seep through her skin. It fit her perfectly and shaped her figure as if it was made for her. It dipped low in the back and knew this was going to drive Kylo crazy. She couldn’t wait to meet him and show him her new discovery. She boarded the ship with Chewie and set the destination for Naboo. It was far, really far, but she knew that it would all be worth it once she could run into his arms and stay there forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things don't add up in this fanfiction such as how Luke got Padme's dress and Naboo is so far away, but just go with it because it's cute for this story.


	7. Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo arrive on Naboo with nothing but their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter sorry!

She stepped off the Falcon and a gasp escaped the once enclosed lips of Kylo Ren. She was in a dress, a dress that was somehow familiar. He was having trouble breathing, trying to keep his calm, as she walked towards him, giving him that look. The look that made him quiver and want to rip off everything she had on that perfect skin of hers.  
She came up right close to his face and just stayed there. It was a test to see long Kylo could wait to kiss her, and Kylo wasn’t very good at him. 

“Don’t ever fucking do that,” His deep voice was powerful and he grabbed the back of her face and kissed her passionately. He wasn’t playing that game, that was for sure, 

“And what are you wearing? You are going to make me go crazy.” 

She smiled, expecting this reaction. She let go of his harsh lips and starting walking away. He followed her and grabbed ahold of her hand. 

“What are you doing? I know this place, not you, I show you around.” She let him have it.

“Fine,” she said. 

“I have somewhere to show you, I know you will love it,” he said. 

“Okay, then show me,” she loved giving him attitude. He gave her a strict look and smirked dangerously. He pulled her along throughout the city. The sky was a brilliant blue as she saw when she looked up. The breeze was light, like a feather against the side of her face. The sun was warm, but comforting, not burning. The birds’ voices were whistling through the bright green trees drifting softly through the wind. Rey could almost feel every touch of the earth as she walked with Kylo. The echoing steps against the stone, every air molecule wrapped around her and the dress caressing her body as she walked against the breeze. The soft smiles of people passing by, she forgot she was with an evil man, a hated man. But on Naboo, they didn’t even know who they were. They were just normal people, smiling and laughing together. They drew nearer and Rey could hear the rushing of a faint sound of rushing water, striking calmly. She was blinded by a large field of grass, and a waterfall of white water rushing in the background. Time seemed to pause as the very air was filled with peace and warmth, a feeling Rey had never experienced in her life. 

“We’re here.” Kylo looked at Rey and smiled with an expression that was pure love, nothing more, nothing less. 

“I-i-it’s beautiful,” Rye was at a loss of words, awestruck by the beauty of the natural heaven. Kylo took back her hand, suddenly, and ran with her across the grass that swept across the sides of her legs. They laughed as they fell on the soft ground. Rey landed on top of Kylo and layed down on his chest. Kylo’s hands made their way down Rey’s exposed back and came back up slowly to touch the side of her face. 

“I love you so much, Rey,” He smiled and kissed her softly. 

“I love you too, Ben,” Rey kissed his back, leaning into him more and more.

They laid there for hours, in each other’s arms, in the shade of a pear tree.


	8. The Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imaginations and thoughts, with a special surprise at the end ;)

Rey sat on the cold stone inside of the enclosed room. She heard a banging on the door, it was Luke. What did he want now? She rolled her eyes and opened the door.

“What do you want?” Rey managed to get out. 

“You took the dress, I know, and I know that you are seeing Kylo,” His voice was calm, but all Rey still could think about was ‘shit.’ 

“Oh. Please, um, come in,” Rey’s voice was shaking. 

“Look, I’m not mad, I even think it’s good. Maybe you can change him, you know, turn him,” a rush of relief went through Rey’s back as she heard those words. 

“That’s kind of what I was going for,” She smiled. 

“I know, but before I leave, know to be careful. He might change, become worse, and may want to hurt you. I may not be able to stop that from happening, but it’s your choice. Also, you could have just asked to borrow the dress, you aren’t a youngling, I know when you take things,” Rey laughed and he exited the room. 

Once Luke was gone she realized how lonely she was. She was used to the warm touch of Kylo’s hands against her skin. She felt chilled, and empty sensation filled the atmosphere as she held her arms. She wasn’t going to tell him, they were already spending so much time together, he still had work to do. Yet she still just wanted to be in his arms, against his bare chest, as he kissed the top of her head. That feeling meant nothing until now, and she finally realized how that touch fixed everything. Every problem turned to dust and drifted away in the cool breeze. She needed to go outside, she thought. Rey opened the door, only to feel an even more powerful wind strike her face. She tried to remember the feeling of his hands there instead. She stepped farther into the land and continued along the path.   
She arrived on the edge of the cliff, looking down into the waves crashing against the jagged rocks below. She sat on the ground, the cool blades of grass engulfing her hands, as she pictured Kylo next to her. 

Kylo was in his chambers, as always, looking out into the black void with specks of stars scattered throughout. He wished Rey was next to him, looking out at the stars. He imagined turning towards her, that look in her eye that drove him crazy, and him leaning in and kissing her soft lips. He imagined showing her the ship, he didn’t even care people saw them together, they were known throughout the galaxy. Snoke would be dead and they would rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy. Each night they would be together, never apart. He would take her to the most beautiful spots in the galaxy where people would bow to them as their ships landed. If only everything was like that, he thought. As Kylo drifted away from his imagination, he saw that he had been standing there for an hour.   
Rey didn’t know what to do, she needed him and she hated it. She never needed anybody in her life, and now, she needed a man who ran the first order, sort of. She wanted him to force choke her, and feed her what she needed, she was his. She had an idea. She needed to connect them, their minds again. 

“Rey,” His voice was excited and she smirked. 

Nothing came from her lips as she started to remove her clothes, her wrap came first. It was tied in the back and laced through her belt. She stripped it off and smiled, as Kylo gulped. She undid her belt and bit her lip as she started to remove the shirt she had on. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath, Kylo realized to his astonishment. He tried to keep his mouth closed as her final item of clothing came off, she was so beautiful. Rey smiled as she used all her power to get on top of his lap, and remover his shirt.

“How are you doing this?” Kylo said, shocked.

“I can do more than you think,” She smiled and bit his lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get kinda steamy but I can't go too far, still trying to keep this somewhat appropriate you freaks.


	9. Join Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Rey turn? Could she really commit to such an offer, one that will change the galaxy?

His hands trailed down her back, soft touches of love in such an evil man. She wondered why he was doing this, why Kylo Ren was so, loveable. He had the sweetest expressions, the most passionate kisses, and the best touches. The way he did it, struck a nerve for Rey, each time he held her, she shook.   
Kylo was far from this man who was cuddled up against her, he had to be. Was he? She wanted to change him, to turn him back to good, and from the looks of it, he was still Ben Solo. She could change him. 

A thought suddenly struck her mind. Maybe she didn’t want to change him, maybe she loved Kylo, his hard emotion, and the idea of loving a bad guy. It seemed so cheesy, but she loved the risk of making out on his massive ship, one that destroyed almost all of the Resistance. She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought of joining him. She could never, right? She needed more time, to think and see how much he would do for her, and how much she would do for him. 

“You make me feel like an asshole when you put it that way,” She really needed to stop thinking about him, their future, when he was lying right next to her. He had done it so many times and it was cute, but this could lead to something serious. 

“It’s not that, but I sense you, Ben. I feel the good in you, how you are conflicted, I really do. I think you do, too,” Her words felt brave. She was going for it. 

“What are talking about? I can’t give up everything I have done! The First Order could be mine, Rey! I feel the conflict in YOU, not me. You can join me, we can kill Snoke, and rule together you and me,” They started to stand up, looking directly at each other. Kylo had his hands in fists at his side.

“No, I can’t give up the Resistance. It’s MY work to restore peace. Please don’t do this to me Kylo, I can’t right now.”

“No, no, no, you are getting it all wrong. The Resistance is dead, it has been. You know that it is, don’t deny it,” His voice was rising, almost yelling, as tears formed in Rey’s eyes. 

She knew he was right, and she knew they would never make it, he was right, but she didn't want to admit it. She could never admit to the fact that she needed to turn, it was her turn, her time. The darkness was calling, she wanted the power and the power with him. She hated the fact that she wanted to control the galaxy with him, she had dreamt about it, they would bring peace, there would be no war, just their love. 

“I-I- please don’t do this Kylo. Please I can’t, I just can’t,” Tears started to fall like they did the night he had sensed her pain, the tears gathered at the bottom of her feet and filled the cracked stone. 

“You’re still holding on. Let go, Rey, let go. Please don’t go this way. I love you, so much, I want to be with you forever, but the only way to do that is to take over. Please, Rey, I hate begging, this isn’t me, but I need you,” His lips began to quiver as he stepped closer until his nose was touching hers. He could feel her heart beating fast against her chest, and her shaking body close to his. 

“I know you’re right, the Resistance it’s gone. I love you. The First Order is evil and cruel, I could never,” She started to cry into his chest.   
“Then, well then, we will start a new system. We must let old things die,” His words were strong and reassuring. It was now or never, the thought smacked Rey across the face. She needed to do this, or everything would end. 

“I love you, Kylo, I will follow you, whatever we need to do,” Her confirmation was firm as she stood, looking up at him, her eyes on his. 

He kissed her hard and pushed her against the wall, kissing her neck as her hands went above her head, pinned to the rough stone. She let out a breath as she turned her head, an open invitation to the side of her. She smiled, letting the power flow through her. She accepted it, she was part of him. She smiled, breathing heavily as she picked up his chin, pressing his lips back on hers. Their lips held the plans to take over, but tonight, they would use them differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to continue into what I believe what would have happened had Rey joined Kylo in The Last Jedi, but they still have to kill Snoke.


	10. Step 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke must be defeated, but how?

“We need to kill Snoke, it’s our first step,” Kylo said to Rey who was lying in the grass. 

“I know, but how, is the question,” She looked up at him, he was sitting cross-legged next to her. 

“I was up the rest of the night, when you were sleeping, thinking about this,” His voice was soft and Rey smiled at the thought of him awake next to her sleeping body, “We need to make it look as if I was keeping you as a prisoner, and turning you into Snoke. You need to be in cuffs, and I must present you to him like I was told to. I will stand there, as he tells you his plans and shit, and then he will ask me to kill you, which is where things get tricky. I need to trick him, but as I am about to kill you, I will ignite your lightsaber into his side. I need to convert my mind to strictly the thought of killing you, so he can see my every intention. It will go as planned, and if not, we will have to fight him, but we have each other. After we kill him, we have to defeat the guards, who are skilled, but we are stronger than them,” Rey couldn’t believe the plan he had created, its depth and directions were so vivid and clear. This could work. 

“I like that, you think a lot,” Rey smiled and he smirked.

“Yeah, well when I look at you, thousands of ideas engulf my mind, and any way to make this work floods through each corner of me. The thought of controlling every sector of the galaxy with you makes me able to conquer everything that comes in my way like I’m, “He paused searching for the word, “Immortal,” He looked directly into her glowing eyes. 

“Immortal,” Rey asked almost mockingly. 

“Well, not exactly that, but similar,” He replied.   
Rey smiled at him as he looked back towards the water. She loved the way words formed at his lips, and the way they came out, so deep and calm. 

“Rey, you are my prisoner, I have you now,” He smiled and grabbed her to her feet. 

“You don’t have to do this, Ben,” She laughed, trying her best to be serious. 

“I don’t think so,” He whispered in her ear as he led her to his ship. 

They stepped inside the dark grey door and sat down next to each other, the smiles running away from their mouths. They were beginning to become nervous and Kylo gulped as he ignited the power. The cockpit lit up a bright red as the switches powered on, and Rey started to search the room with her curious eyes. It was sleek and dark, she had always wondered what it would look like inside, and now she was. 

They arrived after a silent ride and landed on the main platform of Snoke’s ship. They exchanged a look that screamed ‘let’s do this’ as Kylo pulled out a pair of handcuffs that snapped open and closed around her wrists. They stepped out as the door slowly opened to the wandering eyes of passengers and workers. They were intrigued by the girl they had seen before now cuffed with a look of hate across her face. Rey followed next to Kylo who had his hands on her shoulders guiding her around the corridors and into the elevator. The door closed and Kylo spoke, “Remember the plan, but try not to think about it, Snoke can sense it, you need to have hatred in your mind.” 

“I know,” She replied. 

The door slid open and they walked through and to the right, entering the throne room where Snoke was calmly seated, his guards surrounded him in their bright red armor. 

“Ah, Rey,” Snoke's voice echoed through the massive room and sent a chill through Rey’s veins. He was intimidating, that was for sure, “Very good Kylo, you have gained my trust, well done,” He smiled viciously, “Rey, come closer,” Rey didn’t move, she needed to be defiant. 

He brought her through the force, her muscles aching with every inch of his power scraping at her skin. 

“You are foolish, and so is the resistance, I will kill them all, and you,” His breath reeked of pain and evil. 

“NO!” Rey yelled as Snoke let out a small laugh.

“So defiant and filled with hope, you are wrong,” His face was firm and she could see the indents and scars of his face as each word moved a different one. 

Suddenly, like planned, she was forced on her knees that were not yet touching the ground, and guided to Kylo, facing him and landing on the ground. 

“I can see his every intention, Rey. I see him turning the lightsaber,” Kylo loomed at Rey and they exchanged thoughts through a separate sector of their minds, one that was unreachable to any other. They knew they had the power, they were the strength the galaxy needed, “And killing his true enemy!” Kylo nodded as he ignited the blue lightsaber that slid through Snoke’s side, his mouth agape with shock. Rey smiled as the lightsaber, still ignited, came through Snoke and the handle firmly grasping her outstretched hand. 

The guards were in attack position now, their weapons at the ready. Rey and Kylo looked at them as if it was a game as to who would attack first. Rey ran towards the half on the left and Kylo ran in the opposite direction towards the others. Rey automatically sliced through two, noticing the thick armor was difficult to pierce. She let out a yell as the other ignited the blazing whip that latching on to her lightsaber, pulling her closer. With a final blow, she struck the blade through the heart of the guard. She looked quickly to see Kylo trapped in the grip of one them and looked at him firmly. He nodded as she dropped her lightsaber and ducked beneath the guard near her, throwing the handle to Kylo who caught it and ignited it through the face of the final guard. 

They stopped, catching their breath and smiled at their victory, they had won. The next step was in action as Hux walked through the door, his mouth wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't all lovey-dovey sorry, but it advances the plot.


	11. Kylo Tries to be Humble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Hux and a tour of Kylo's chamber.

“What the fuck happened in here?” Hux said raising his hands to his sides and lifting his shoulders. 

“Well,” Kylo didn’t know exactly what to say without sounding stupid. 

“Well we killed the supreme leader, that’s what, the galaxy was turning to shit, so we decided to take some fucking action and destroy the man that was ruining it all. 

Honestly, I don’t think anybody is going to be mad about that unless you are Hux,” Rey knew exactly what to say and Kylo turned to look at her and smile. 

“Yeah, what she said,” Rey laughed at his remark. 

“The funny thing is,” Hux replied, “I don’t care, you are my friend and you taking over sounds kinda fun. Also, Rey, welcome to the throne room! It’s nice, isn’t it?” Hux clasped his hands together in front of him and smiled, looking around. 

“Yes, it’s very nice,” Rey smiled. 

“Well, any plan on how you plan to rule the motherfucking galaxy? Seems sort of important,” Hux mentioned sarcastically. 

“Yes, we want peace and agreements, no sides, just one ultimate power. It may seem like a dictatorship, but it will work, we will make it work,” It sounded pathetic coming from Kylo, but it was a good plan.

“Okay, sounds good, how are you going to end the Resistance? They have hope that good can rule, and you aren’t really good or bad. Will they join you?” Hux made a good point. 

“I can show them, they will listen to me, I promise,” Rey replied. 

Kylo looked into Rey’s eyes and smiled. 

“God, you are so hot,” His deep voice chimed as he stepped closer to Rey and started to go at it. 

“Oh, well, okay, you two have fun I’m going to leave and inform the others,” Hux said humorously and started to laugh under his breath as he turned to head out through the door. 

They both stopped as he left and laughed hysterically at Hux’s expressions. They walked out together and turned the corner to enter Kylo’s chambers. 

“I didn’t get to give you a full tour of my lovely home,” He said as the door slid open. 

“Oh, well then show me the mighty Kylo Ren’s room,” Rey said sarcastically. 

“Don’t give me that tone, it drives me crazy, and I want to show you around before I can’t stand it anymore,” Rey smiled and kissed him quickly. 

“So, here,” he said pointing to the main area, “Is the living room, my lair of relaxation,” he said smiling. “And here is my kitchen, where I pretend to cook instead of my workers bringing me my food because I like to seem humble,” he looked over at Rey who had her arms folded, “I’m kidding! I only have my workers serve me on Tuesdays and Thursdays,” Rey rolled her eyes, “And Sundays,” Kylo smiled. 

“Oh my god!” Rey laughed and punched his arm. 

He showed her around the rest of the chamber and last, into his sleeping quarters. It had black walls, as dark as his hair, and a bright red silk king-sized bed. It was luxurious and seductive, and Rey wondered how many women had slept on that beautiful piece of furniture. She honestly didn’t care, she knew he loved her more than any of the one night stands that lasted 12 hours. This was going to last as long as they lived, and they had the power of the galaxy. 

“This is my sleeping quarter, which I never use because I don’t sleep a lot,” His voice was deep, almost sad. 

“Why?” Rey managed to ask. 

“Many reasons, work, stress, but mostly nightmares, terrible ones,” His eyes were glossy and held tears on the verge of falling down his cheek. 

“Me too, but I’m not even sure what they are about,” Rey drifted her face close to his until their foreheads were touching. He grabbed the back of her neck and whispered, 

“I’m not sure either.”

Their lips touched and Kylo pushed Rey down on the cooling silk. Her hands fell back to support her trembling body and felt the silk engulf her tired hands. 

“You’re shaking,” Kylo said in her ear. 

“No, no I’m not,” Rey said defensively. 

“Are you afraid of me?” He said jokingly, but it still made Rey shiver with his seductive voice. 

He kissed her and let his hands trail down the side of her leg and back up to her side. Rey giggled as she pushed him up on his knees and then sat him down as she crawled on top of his lap. She kissed his neck as he managed to make out the final words spoken that night. 

“What am I going to do with you, Rey?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out kind of humorous because I was in that mood!


	12. Defining a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey does something she shouldn't and Kylo reacts in a way she didn't prepare for.

Kylo was asleep next to her, she felt proud that he was, too. He said that he didn’t sleep, but look at him now, curled up against her. Her eyes wandered through the sleek room, they drifted towards the side where she saw a closet. It was black and almost blended into the wall, very secretive. Her every thought told her not to get up, not to turn the nob and discover his every possession, but her heart was aching to just slip inside. 

She carefully got up, making sure not to wake Kylo up, and tiptoed on the cold floor. She was wearing his shirt that barely covered half of her body. She felt exposed after leaving the silk covers but remembered nobody else would ever be walking in this room. 

She drew closer, her heart pounding, not knowing what was going to be inside. She longed for it to be something exciting, like a secret room, leading to his undercover lair. Her hands shakily reached for the cold handle and slowly turned. Her eyes closed, expecting for something to pop out like a horror movie. Instead, there was just a long line of black shirts, how boring. She decided to keep looking, it was a relatively large space. She split open the rack of shirts to see if there was anything behind them. 

There was nothing, but as she looked to the floor, she found a box. Rey slowly bent down to examine it, and see what it was containing. It was black, thin, and in silver lettering, read, “To my love, Rey, who needs to dress better.” She laughed softly at the remark as her heart pounded against her chest. Her fingers traced the top of it. She knew she shouldn’t open it because he was going to do that at some point, but she couldn’t help it. Her hands held the sides of the box and lifted the lid slowly. It was filled with black, shiny tissue paper. She unwrapped it, trying to be as silent as possible. Her hands felt a new texture, lace. She lifted the fabric, laughing silently at the fact that this was the second time she was finding a secret dress. It was short with black lace that dipped down in a V shape in the front, and red silk flowed off in the most elegant fashion. She gasped as she saw the length, it was short she and realized it only went down half her thighs. She didn’t care, knowing that she could do whatever she wanted. Nobody was stopping her or controlling her power. She wondered when she was ever going to wear this, it was really fancy. She wondered if there was an event, or maybe this was just going to be the new her. 

She wanted to try it on and decided to. She unbuttoned Kylo’s shirt until all she had on was her black laced one-piece set she wore anytime she knew she was going to be with Kylo. Rey looked in the mirror as she grabbed the dress from the box she had laid it in. She slipped the dress on and it fit her perfectly, every inch caressed her skin in a way she never thought anything could. 

The dress flowed down her stomach, showing her more than half of her long legs. She was going to have to get used to the feeling of everything showing, knowing this is how she was going to dress from now on. Suddenly, she heard a rustling from the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Kylo’s voice was loud and angry, his eyes were only half open. 

“N-nothing,” Rey stuttered nervously. 

“How did you find that? It was in my closet! Who told you that you could go in there?” He was really angry. 

“I didn’t know, I was just curious, then I found it a-a-and, I’m really sorry,” She was almost on the verge of tears. She had not seen this side of him, the mean and harsh mask covering his soft smile. 

“Never just go through my stuff, jesus! That closet is fucking private!” He screamed at her, making Rey jump a foot. He started to storm out of the room when he stopped to the sound of Rey crying. Her tears crawled down her cheeks making Kylo feel like a monster. HAd he really just screamed at her like that? He couldn’t have, it wasn’t him. But he knew it was, and he ran over, caressing her. 

“Please, don’t touch me, just go away, you monster. All I fucking wanted was to look inside and I found this dress and tried it on you asshole,” She was still crying, “I know it was wrong to go through your stuff but you didn’t have to scream at me like that!” She was wiping the tears from her eyes, remembering all of the people yelling at her as a child to get out of the way on Jakku. Her old caretaker had yelled at her every move, and Kylo’s voice of rage sent the memories flooding back. 

“I-I’m sorry. I know I’m a monster, I know that. I didn’t mean to snap at you, I don’t know what went over me. I was having a nightmare, one where you left me, Rey, I don’t want to lose you,” He was near her face, kneeling close to her. 

She leaned in and kissed him as he grew closer. 

“Dance with me,” He whispered in her ear, “You’re already dressed for it,” He smiled.

They stood up as Kylo still hold her. His fingers traced her back and trailed down the middle. She shivered as the soft feeling, so familiar, washed over her, engulfing her.   
She leaned into his bare chest and placed her head him, as they swayed to his record. He twirled her around as she laughed, her dress flowing in the direction she spun. The music changed to her favorite song, which Kylo recognized. The beat was loud as it rang through his bedroom, and they’re hands clasped together and they danced until they couldn’t move anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write more love scenes so prepare! We needed some conflict and fight then make out scenes are hot so I had to add one.


	13. Can You fix Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey chats with the Resistance, including Leia. Kylo questions his power, something that cannot be answered. Their love for each other is what can.

“Join us in our mission to bring peace to the galaxy,” Rey stood on the tall rock on the base of the Resistance. The group was so small they didn’t take up half of the room, and Rey’s voice was loud as it echoed through the walls. 

“You and Kylo? Are you serious? This cannot be happening, you turned him?” Leia was shocked. 

“Well, kind of, we are the new rulers of the galaxy!” Rey’s fist was clenched by her side. 

“So, it’s a dictatorship?” Leia questioned. 

“No, well yes, but we will bring peace, not destruction. We will do what is best for every being in the galaxy.” Rey was smiling, urging them on. 

“It’s not that simple, Rey, people don’t agree,” Leia replied as Rey grew more agitated. They didn’t understand, it was too hard to explain. How do you explain to someone that you are  
taking over the galaxy, but in a good way? 

“If you’re not with me, then you’re against me,” The words were harsh, but Rey knew what she had to do. Kylo stepped off from the ship and stood by Rey. They held hands, looking out to what was left of the Resistance. 

“My son,” she said. 

“Mom, you have to believe us, Snoke is dead. We are the new Supreme Leader, the fight is over. We have peace,” Tears were forming in his eyes, “Let’s let old things die,” He was shaking and Rey realized how much he just wanted his mother’s approval. 

“Okay,” Leia nodded her head. 

Later, after the gathering, Rey went over to Leia while Kylo was in his ship. He wasn’t a fan of people and liked to be as far away from them as possible. Leia was sitting down on a white bench by herself. Rey sat down close enough to speak to her. 

“He just wants your approval, he really has changed. He is better now and loves you. He doesn’t know what to do and he’s lost, I’m trying to help him, but I don’t know what else I can do. The dark side ruined everything he had, everything he believed in, but that’s gone from him. There is a new side of the force, I can feel it. It’s not good or bad, it’s exactly in between. Like I can feel every power flowing through us, every midi-chlorian,” Rey had her hands on her lap and looked at Leia. 

“I know, I feel it too,” Her words were straight to the point, “I love him, and you are taking great care of him, but I just don’t want that much power. I will leave you two to that, but I support you,” Rey smiled as she continued, “But promise me one thing,” Leia said, pausing.

“What?” Rey gave a nervous look. 

“I want grandchildren,” Rey and Leia laughed. 

“Okay,” Rey said smiling. 

Rey stood up, giving Leia one last smile as she headed back towards the ship. 

“I work so hard, but it seems like nobody cares. I didn’t get this kind of power overnight, I worked hard for my success, and my mom doesn’t even fucking care. I do what I have to do in order to claim my status, she was born into power. Maybe I was too, born from the leader of the resistance, but the resistance was weak. I have become more powerful than any leader of that group. It hurts to have that power, and to feel so powerless,” Kylo walked closer to Rey so his final words were whispered in her ear.

“The concept of power is one of the questions that will never be able to be answered,” Rey said and kissed him as Kylo pushed her against the wall in a strict movement. 

“I love you, Rey, so goddamn much,” His words were aggressive as he kissed her neck.

“I love you too,” Rey said, taking a deep breath in. 

“No, say my name!” He moaned in her ear. 

“Ben! I love you, Ben,” She grasped his neck and closed the door to the outside. 

 

___________________________________________ 

 

Kylo sat in his chambers, looking out the window that showed the endless dark. They were in near the planet Crait, stopping to fuel their ship. They were headed for Coruscant in order to hold a meeting to declare their rule. Rey was in the kitchen, preparing sweet granadilla, a fruit found on the resistance base. Kylo needed to stop thinking about it as the resistance, it wasn’t anymore. 

Rey finished washing to fruit and came over with the bowl, she was holding one in her mouth. Kylo loomed at her with pure lust, she was wearing his t-shirt that barely covered her underwear. She had black lace ones on that drove Kylo insane, and he tried gripping the floor as she came closer. 

“What are you looking at?” Rey said, taking the fruit out of her mouth and holding on to it. She lifted one leg and straddled his lap, setting the bowl on the side. She put the fruit in his mouth as he let a groan from his throat, not expecting her action. He took it out of his mouth, “I don’t want to taste anything but you,” He smiled, putting the fruit down and started kissing her neck.

“Mmm that’s sweet, but you have to. No exceptions, this is my favorite food and you are going to eat it,” She laughed picking it back up and putting it back in his mouth. 

“That’s funny, it’s such a boring fruit. I don’t see anything special about it,” He said taking it back out, “But fine,” He put it up to his mouth and took a bite. 

“What do you think?” Rey smiled.

He tilted his head up, trying to think of the flavor, mocking how serious she was, “Well, it’s okay,” He said.

“Just okay?” She said taking the other half and eating it. 

“Yeah, I prefer you,” He leaned in to kiss her again. She got off of his lap and crawled away laughing. 

He laughed, “Oh so you are playing hard to get, I see.”  
She didn’t answer but frowned when he turned back around to look out at the stars, ignoring her. She wanted him to chase her, to catch her, and kiss her on the couch. 

“Hm” She let out a huff. 

She crawled back over to him and put her arms around the front, leaning into his back. Kylo placed his hand on her arm hanging over his chest. He looked back around at her and kissed her lips. Rey climbed back on top of him and traced her finger along his bare chest. 

“Can you fix me?” Kylo said in her ear. It came out of nowhere, Kylo was probably thinking about his mistakes from the past, Rey thought. 

“You already are, Ben” She kissed his neck, reassuring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday! I got caught up in some stuff and I'm having difficulty having Kylo and Rey take control of the galaxy without sounding stupid. If you have suggestions please share!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a dream, Kylo chats with Hux while Rey chats with some workers. Rey realizes that she is more jealous than she thought.

Screams echoed in her mind. The screams of herself from years before, all alone. Rey heard the ship drifting off into the hazy sky, carrying away everything she had known, her family, what she loved, everything was gone. She was alone in the sands of Jakku to struggle and fight to sleep a calm night. She could feel the irritating and course sand scrape away at her skin, leaving scars of pain and loneliness.   
Scenes switched and she was bolted to the questioning stand, facing towards the man in the mask. Time sped up and he took off his mask to reveal his dark black hair and chiseled features, a villain at his highest peak. He looked so evil but so comforting. Like she wanted to slap him across his face and then lay on his chest and go to sleep. His steps grew louder as he came closer to her, she squirmed. 

“So lonely,” He whispered to her as she shook. The thoughts replayed in her head as he searched every inch of her mind. He was so invasive of her thoughts and surges of pain bounced around her body like playing catch with every bone, pulsing throughout her body. She had to fight back against this man, this evil and seductive man. She felt a radiating light inside her, something powerful, she could control it. She reached out with her feelings and found the inside of his mind. Darth Vader. Intimidation. Failure. Words surrounded her ear as she realized his thoughts were a part of her and she struggled against the forceful push of her mind, using the force to deflect the power back to his hand. 

Tears formed in his eyes as she used all of her strength to push the thoughts back in his palms and dig deep inside his every intention.   
Suddenly, he stopped. He placed his hand on her cheek. She stopped.   
“So beautiful,” He whispered in her ear.   
His hands traced down to the restraints binding her hands that had now stopped trying to escape. She trembled as he undid them, not even wanting to make a run for it. His fingers trailed up her arm softly as he looked directly in her eyes. She stared at him, trembling with every touch his surprisingly soft hands made against her skin. She wanted him to do whatever he wanted, she wanted him to invade her, to take control of everything she had. His lips touched hers as she grabbed the back of his neck, her hands moving up as her fingers intertwined with his pitch black hair. She inhaled sharply as he devoured her neck with powerful kisses. He drew back and ripped off his black shirt, revealing his massive shredded chest. Every inch was toned and chiseled in a way she had never seen in any man before, he smirked, seeing the shock in her face. He ripped hers off next and kissed her bare collarbone as she looked up at the grey ceiling of the questioning room, breathing heavily and clawing his back. 

“Rey… Rey… Rey… REY!” The words made Rey jump from the bed she was sleeping on. She was sweating hard and breathing even harder, with Kylo holding her her shoulder.

“Damn Rey, what were you dreaming about?” She was shocked that he hadn’t read her dream. 

“Don’t you want to know,” She said mockingly. 

“So you’re playing that game,” He smiled giving her that look that meant he was going to get what he wanted. 

“Fine, it was about a special someone, maybe or maybe not fucking me in the questioning room,” She said tracing her fingertips over his shoulder. 

“Yeah,” He said the words, keeping his mouth slightly open afterward because he knew how much that drove her crazy. 

“Mhm, do you think my dream could come true?” She smiled as her mouth grew closer to his and kissed him as he let out an affirmative. 

_____________________

 

Hux was walking through the corridor, hoping to catch a chat with Kylo in his quarters. He got what he wished for when he walked past the questioning room to find Kylo making out with Rey in the doorway.

“Do you guys ever stop?” He laughed.

“We were on our way out,” Kylo said not even stopping.

“Fun, well Kylo I need to talk to you, we are arriving at our final destination. 

“Sounds good, I’m coming,” Kylo said as he let go of Rey’s mouth as she pouted. 

“Don’t give me that look, Rey, duty calls,” He winked at her and she smiled. 

He walked off with Hux as they smiled at each other, Hux punching his arm.   
Rey walked back to his corridors but stopped as she saw the cafeteria. The officers were chatting amongst themselves and out of curiosity, walked in to see if she could start some conversation. 

Everyone stared at the infamous Rey as she stepped inside, some even had their mouths agape in shock. She walked farther in slowly, not used to everyone’s eyes on her. She saw a table nearby and sat down next to some men who stared at her every move as she sat down, looking at them strangely. 

“Hey, how’s it going,” she said.

“Um, good, sir- I mean Ma’am- I mean my lord- lady,” One of the officers said nervously,

“Please, call me Rey,” She said stopping him before he threw up. 

“Okay,” He said nervously.

Why were they all afraid of her? 

“Why are you all so nervous?” She was blunt about it, she would probably regret this.

“You are the...um… well… the leader of the galaxy so yeah I’m kinda nervous you could kill me with one snap,” He said almost fainting.

“What? No, I’m not like that!” She said laughing.

“Well, that’s good,” He said, still nervous, but lightening up.

“Well, how are you guys? How do you guys like working here?” She had so many questions.

“Well I’m mostly just doing this so I can pay for my family, it’s nothing special,” He said looking down at his food.  
Rey hadn’t realized that these people had families. It was a selfish thing to think, but she almost felt that nobody had families to go home to since she had none. 

“Oh, that’s nice,” She said, now also looking down, “Well, I’m going to get going. Enjoy your meal and spend some time with your family!” She felt lonely, remembering the dream she previously had before dreaming about Kylo. 

She walked out of the room and walked into Kylo’s chambers, hoping to see him there. The door slid open to reveal him talking to Hux on the red couch. She grew mad as if that couch belonged to her, and Hux was sitting on it like nothing special. Her brows furrowed for a second before she went back to normal, realizing her stupidity. She walked over to Kylo and sat down next to him, leaning on his shoulder. She wasn’t jealous or anything, but she definitely looked into Hux’s eyes as she kissed Kylo’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! My chapters tend to be short but I have a lot of them. I thought it was fun to add some dialogue with the workers on the ship even though it sounded sort of stupid!


	15. Power and Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy strikes and power reigns in the world of Kylo and Rey.

She wasn’t going to have him all to herself. She was alone and had him only when she needed him. Rey needed him every day, every second, and she couldn’t have it that way. She couldn’t stop herself from falling into the cracks of jealousy that took over her mind. She wanted Kylo all to herself and she hated herself for it. Her emotions of loneliness and abandonment engulfed her as her tears fell against the silk bed, staining them to a dark crimson. 

Kylo was gone, he was in a meeting. She felt so helpless and alone with her thoughts that haunted her. The thought of him thinking about something other than her was sickening to her, no matter how selfish it was, she couldn’t shield those thoughts. He walked in and Rey quickly covered her tears, she hated seeming like a poor innocent girl with abandonment issues. It seemed like he was always so strong, he never cried. 

“Hey!” He said starting to take off his heavy work clothes. He changed into a pair of black sweatpants, the ones Rey secretly loved. 

“Hey!” Rey tried to act as happy as possible, not wanting to ask for attention, she hated those people. 

“How are you? Your eyes are red,” Kylo seemed worried. Damn those keen eyes and senses. He seemed like he knew everything, and he caught such small details. 

“I must have had an allergic reaction or something. How was the meeting?” She said walking towards him. 

“Rey,” He touched her face, “I sense pain, and loneliness, aw, did you miss me when I was gone?” He smiled kissing her, “Also, I heard you were in the cafeteria with some workers,” His face grew firm.

“Yes, they were really nice, really nervous, it was kind of funny,” She turned away from him, walking over to the window.

He grabbed her by the waist forcefully and said, “Never do that again, I can’t stand you being around other men, it drives me fucking crazy Rey.” 

Rey was shocked at his tone and was almost to the point at yelling back, but soon stopped. He didn’t want her with other men, HE was jealous. She liked that, and smiled, 

“Are you jealous?”

“No, but you’re mine,” He whispered in her ear and softly bit her neck. 

“Fair point, but I don’t want you being gone so long,” She said in one breath. 

“Fine as long as I can do whatever I want with you,” He said through her skin. 

“Deal,” She didn’t like submitting to him, but she loved him this way, taking control of her. 

He picked her up, her legs wrapped around him, and placed her on the table, spilling the fruit bowl. Rey grabbed his bare back, clawing through his skin as he breathed sharply. 

He moaned through his mouth and gritted his teeth, Rey smiled. She loved how much he wanted her. She had never felt wanted her entire life until now, with the last person she expected. 

__________________

Coruscant glowed through Kylo’s window. The gigantic planet was truly beautiful, looking from space, seeing the bright shapes connecting with each other, spreading throughout the dark maroon cloud. The lights beamed through and Kylo looked out at the endless sky. 

“Let’s go!” Rey said and Kylo turned around. 

He gasped as he saw what she was wearing. She was so beautiful Kylo had trouble breathing. She had on a dark purple gown that seemed to glow around her, and a piece draped hover her arms. 

“You look beautiful,” Kylo walked up to her and kissed her forehead. 

Rey smiled, she had never known how to reply to compliments. The door slid open as they stepped out of Kylo’s room and into the corridor. Kylo was filled with anger as he saw the men looking at Rey, their mouths agape. He grasped one of the men who stood gawking and through the force, slammed him against the wall. 

“KYLO!” Rey yelled as everyone ran away for their lives. 

“What?” Kylo looked over at her, still walking, “He was looking at you, I didn’t like it.”

“Well, get used to it because thousands are going to be looking at me on Coruscant,” She couldn’t help but smile. 

“That’s different,” He replied, tracing his fingers down her back. 

“Kylo!” She laughed.

“What is it this time?” He threw his arms up to his sides, knowing what he was doing, but acting innocent. 

She smiled as they stepped onto the ship, it was black and sleek. It shined from the lights overhead bouncing upon the metal. It had a large window and Rey sat on the ledge connected to it, waiting to see the planet that never slept. 

The ship broke through the atmosphere to a dark purple sky that surrounded the bustling city below. Ships in all directions flew to a traffic pattern, minding the buildings that towered above the people below. Lights of every color flashed in and out of her vision from passing skyscrapers, and she became lost in the sky. 

They glided down closer to the ground and Rey could make out individuals of all races and species. It was so beautiful to see all beings of the galaxy join one planet that connected everything. They arrived on the platform near the Senate Building where they were met by guards in blue gowns. She stepped off as Kylo held her trembling hand, she had never seen so many people in her life as she stepped inside. 

The platform they were standing on rose to the sky that was met with a roaring crowd that thundered in Rey’s ear. Hearing the sounds of praise from all people of the galaxy, the feeling of power and control grew on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of cheesy but oh well.


	16. When They Learned to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An end comes to the story of love and passion between two broken souls.

Years of hate and pain forced through Kylo’s veins were released. He was free to love, his mind was clear of the monsters that haunted him every night and day. He was the ruler of the galaxy, his power was to its full extent. The way he shaped the force to his advantage made him ache with strength and ache for Rey. Their force combined created an ultimate weapon of love and hierarchy, they were in full control of the galaxy, which was confirmed by the Coruscant assembly by the roaring crowds and the bowing to their new rulers. 

Rey felt Kylo’s intense surge of emotion for a split second of a vision in her mind. He was sitting right next to her, and his thoughts came in waves of intense ideas. She almost couldn’t believe how much he stored in that beautiful head of his. She placed her hand on his chin and turned it towards her, she loved doing that. 

“Look at me, we are the fucking rulers of the galaxy,” She smiled. 

“Yeah, it seems kind of weird,” He let out a small chuckle. 

“I love you,” She whispered, slowly sliding herself across the bench towards him. 

“You know we are on a ship, with people,” Kylo laughed at how defiant she was.

“We can do whatever the hell we want,” She smiled and kissed him, climbing onto his lap. 

Kylo grabbed her waist, pressing her closer to him, wanting her all to himself. He loved the way she grabbed at him, so violent, so powerful, so hot.  
The way he caressed her drove Rey crazy, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he trailed his fingers down her back. He held her neck with one hand as the other gripped the edge of the ledge, trying to hold on as Rey forced her whole strength on him, the way he liked it. 

“I just want you all to my fucking self, promise me that,” He said through her neck.

“You have me,” She smiled as he kissed her neck.

“Promise me!” Kylo yelled.

“I promise,” She wrapped her arms around his neck, stopping to look him in the eye. 

“You are so beautiful,” He smiled.

“Stop it before I fall in love with you all over again,” She hit shoulder playfully. 

He smirked, “A sick feeling washes over me when I think of my life without you, Rey, you are my everything,” He kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled through his lips and pecked his cheek, then his jaw, then his neck, and back up to his lips, with a kind of softness and love Kylo had not seen in her. 

They got lost in an atmosphere only inhabited by them and arrived at the ship. The corridor to Kylo’s chambers seemed like an eternal walk as they were so tired from their trip, and Rey held Kylo’s hand as her eyes grew tired. There was so much she wanted to do, so much to do, but that was for another time. They had the rest of their lives to work and rule the galaxy, but tonight, they had a red silk bed calling and echoing through their minds. The door slid open and they were met with his large window, showing the bright lights of Coruscant. Rey saw the red and black couch that held the greatest memory of her life, the night she truly learned how to live and to love.  
They were back where they started, where everything began when they learned to fix each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! This chapter was short because there wasn't much else to say. However, I'm starting a new story in the future, still working on the plot. I hope you enjoyed this short story, I really enjoy writing them. If you want, tell me your favorite chapter! I really want feedback on things I could change or things you liked.


End file.
